Egoísta
by Luka-sama
Summary: En momentos, Eren lograba sentir epatia por esa parte de Mikasa que solo deseaba protegerlos a Armin y a él. Despues de todo habían momentos en que él tambien era solamente un egoísta más. Spoiler capitulos 50 del manga.


_No pensaba hacer un one-shot hasta avanzar nuevamente con alguna de mis historias, mucho menos de la serie de shingeki no kyojin, pero bueno me puse a releer el manga y tuve una idea._

 _Shingeki no kyojin no me pertenece, pero por fin sabemos que hay en el sótano…lo cual puso como loco al fandom._

 _Advertencia: Spoiler desde los capítulos 50 del manga._

 **Egoísta**

Después de haber rescatado a Eren y a Crista…bueno…Historia. El comandante Levi había conseguido darles algo de tiempo a su nuevo grupo, en una cabaña lejos de la ciudad, para poder reagruparse y crear el siguiente plan para lo que acontecía. Desde posibles torturas a buscar la forma de derrocar al supuesto Rey, había muchas aristas que limar antes de llevar acabo todo.

Por lo tanto en medio de la cabaña, le daba tiempo suficiente a su equipo para hacer una buena limpieza. Sabía que era tonto esperar algo de esos novatos, aunque tal vez con Eren con experiencia en su forma de limpiar, algo bueno podría salir.

…

Eren había tomado el rol de líder de la limpieza, instruyendo a todos en sus quehaceres domésticos, lamentablemente ninguno tomaba enserio sus palabras, como si no supieran que el comandante Levi era un monstruo con trastornos compulsivos, en esa área de la vida. Dado que Jean había hecho un horrible trabajo a la hora de acomodar las camas, él tuvo que ayudarlo enojado.

No tenían tiempo para limpiar, debían hacer algo…pero dado los últimos eventos y su experiencia previa, lo mejor sería despejar un momento su mente.

En la próxima batalla no tendría tiempo para descansar, probablemente perdería nuevamente conocidos. La muerte últimamente estaba en cada esquina. No era pesimista, no tenía tiempo para hacerlo, solo debía preocuparse por lo que seguía.

Pero el estar en esa cabaña con todos sus compañeros, le recordaba mucho la vez anterior que estuvo con gente de esa forma. El antiguo equipo de Levi, quienes ahora todos estaban muertos gracias a Annie.

Negó con la cabeza, ahora era tiempo de limpiar y darle un descanso a su mente.

Camino por los pasillos hasta llegar al cuarto de Mikasa, debía limpiar un poco mientras ella descansaba, después de todo la fractura en sus costillas, podían ser una herida que impidiera actuar si no sanaba correctamente. Las tasas de mortalidad estaban muy altas como para darse el lujo de perderla, un soldado con su experiencia era indispensable en cualquier plan de ahora en adelante.

Su cuerpo quedo en shock al abrir la puerta.

Con solamente un pantalón tallado hasta sus rodillas, un usual top de entrenamiento y unas vendas en su vientre junto otras partes de su cuerpo. Mikasa estaba tirada en el suelo haciendo ejercicios, su cuerpo estaba totalmente sudado y se notaba que estaba en ese estado hace mucho tiempo.

Una vena imaginaria se hincho en su frente, viéndola con incredulidad.

-Oe Mikasa…no deberías estar haciendo nada-musito por bajo.

Pero fue suficiente para que ella dejara de hacer un momento lo que hacía, luego giro a verlo con esa usual mirada desinteresada.

-Si mi cuerpo pierde la condición, podría ser perjudicial para las batallas que vendrán-dijo volviendo hacer lagartijas.

Eren coloco una mano sobre su rostro fastidiado, no es como si él no hubiera hecho estupideces antes, pero generalmente Mikasa no hacía ese tipo de cosas. Aquí entre los tres, él era suficiente para hacer tonterías que Armin y ella luego solucionarían.

Miro preocupado como las vendas de la chica mostraban un indicio de color rojizo, claramente su cuerpo reclamaba su sobreesfuerzo.

Pero en los ojos de su amiga, noto esa mirada de frustración, la misma de todos ellos al no poder hacer nada ahora mismo.

Vio a otro punto indeciso de hacer algo.

-Si no te vas a quedar quieta, al menos ayuda acomodar este lugar-gruño antes de salir.

…

La noche pronto llego a la cabaña, después de limpiar todo el día y acomodar las cosas para los superiores, debían descansar para el plan que estaba en proceso. Aun no lograba hacer el endurecimiento de su cuerpo, por lo que se habían tomado medidas para lo que ocurriría pronto. Todos sus amigos estaban intranquilos, sobretodo Historia quien le tocaría un papel importante en todo.

Si bien había dormido casi todo el día, Eren no pudo más que salir del lugar un rato. Se estaba asfixiando y ocupaba aire fresco. Por supuesto no podía irse de los límites, así que tomo asiento fuera de las habitaciones, en el corredizo de madera que dejaba ver el cielo.

Se sentía como un animal enjaulado, siempre con sus movimientos restringidos.

Prefería mil veces estar trabajando, entrenando, haciendo experimentos con su cuerpo a no tener nada que hacer…incluso prefería limpiar, lo que fuera para ignorar sus pensamientos. Estos cada vez estaban más corruptos, llenos de sangre y recuerdos que deseaba olvidar. Aquellos días donde era un niño, donde lo único que lo motivaba era acabar con titanes y ser un héroe, se habían transformado en estas noches interminables de batallas con muertes sobre sus hombros.

Dejo de ver a otro lado, cuando una taza de líquido humeante se puso frente a él.

Vio algo exasperado a Mikasa, quien tomo asiento a su lado, ignorando sus claras miradas que pedían estar solo. Esta no giro a verlo nuevamente, solo miraba el cielo con cierta fascinación rara en ella. A veces olvidaba que Mikasa era una chica, solamente pensaba en ella como su familia y una máquina de matar imparable. Pero ver ese leve brillo en sus ojos al ver el cielo, indicaban que aún tenía algo de humanidad y sentimientos.

-No sabremos cuándo podremos disfrutar las estrellas nuevamente-hablo ella como si respondiera a una pregunta no formulada de su parte.

Giro el rostro levemente avergonzado, pues la pregunta de por qué estaba viendo al cielo, efectivamente había pasado entre su rio de pensamientos.

-Desde cuando te pones tan sentimental por cosas triviales-cuestiono con curiosidad.

El sentimental de los tres era Armin, ellos solamente notaban esas cosas cuando ese rubio estaba con ellos. Pero ahora debería estar durmiendo, o estaría teniendo pesadillas, o probablemente estaría tan despierto como ellos.

Mikasa pareció meditar la pregunta.

-Creo que estuvimos tantas veces cerca de la muerte…que algunas cosas comenzaron a tomar más importancia de la necesaria-murmuro acomodándose entre su bufanda.

Rodo los ojos ignorando ese gesto infantil, desde niños cada vez que no quería ahondar en un tema, se refugiaba en la bufanda que le había dado como si fuera una gran muralla. No la culpaba, todos ellos ocupaban un ancla para estar atados en este mundo en medio del caos.

Miro a las estrellas intentando ver la grandeza de ellas, pero o podía verlas, solamente recordaba sangre y muerte cada momento.

Frustrante.

Intento enfocar su mente en otra cosa, de reojo noto como Mikasa inconscientemente pasaba una mano por su abdomen.

Bufo.

-Entonces al final si forzaste tu cuerpo-le pillo desprevenida.

Noto como esta se tensaba casi imperceptiblemente, pero para alguien que había vivido a su lado toda la vida, era más que obvio la respuesta.

-No pienso aceptar un regaño de alguien que no toma en cuenta su seguridad-

-Creo que olvidaste que mi cuerpo se regenera-

-Igualmente-

-Eres bastante terca cuando te lo propones, deberías dar aviso al comandante-

-No-

-Podrías poner en peligro una misión de salir en ese estado-

-Aun con estas heridas, soy capaz de defenderlos a Armin y a ti-

Su mirada se puso seria, era increíble que a pesar de que se transformara en un titán de casi 15 metros, Mikasa tuviera ese instinto de querer protegerlo cueste lo que cueste. Era como si fuera la hermana mayor de ellos dos, claro que Armin no tenía problemas con eso, pero para él era diferente, detestaba sentirse de esa forma.

-Sabes que tienes una costilla fracturada-dijo no rindiéndose y comenzando a fastidiarse.

Mikasa giro el rostro al frente, con mirada mortalmente seria.

-No veo problema-

Solo esa tonta era capaz de poner una costilla fracturada como si tuviera una pequeña astilla en la mano. Negó con la cabeza antes de tomar parte de la bebida, no era la mejor del mundo, pero no tenían tiempo para criticar la calidad de ingredientes que lograban conseguir.

El silencio reino el lugar, nuevamente estaba por comenzar a irse en la oscuridad de sus pensamientos, cuando la voz de Mikasa lo volvió a mantener en la realidad.

-Eren…algún día iremos más allá de las murallas-musito Mikasa por bajo.

No sabía si era una pregunta o una afirmación.

Simplemente vio a la lejanía, sabiendo que ahora ese deseo infantil, era el último de sus pensamientos y problemas.

-Algún día iremos los tres…después de todo somos amigos-hablo con voz que denotaba seguridad.

Pero su interior era todo lo contrario, la idea de que Mikasa y Armin pudieran morir, comenzó a atacarlo con fuerza. No sería la primera vez que parte de su escuadrón muriera, solo que este sería una sensación mil veces peor. No es como si fuera egoísta, pero fue en ese momento donde comprendió que la muerte de sus amigos, sería mucho más dolorosa que todas las muertes sufridas.

Puso una mano en su cabeza queriendo alejar ese pensamiento.

Una parte pequeña en su interior, sintió empatía por Mikasa, esa parte de su amiga que siempre los ponía a Armin y a él por ante todos…puede que él no fuera así, pero entre las personas que preferiría ver muertas, estaban casi todos antes que sus amigos.

Era un poco egoísta de su parte.

Pero ese deseo estaba en su interior.

-Si pensamos en eso, nos ayudara a mantenernos en tierra-añadió Mikasa antes de intentar levantarse para marcharse.

Pero la mano de Eren sujetando su brazo, la hizo voltear confundida. El rostro de Eren estaba mortalmente serio al ver el suelo, con una agonía que había visto desde hace horas. Efectivamente algo lo atormentaba, como había supuesto.

-¿Podremos sobrevivir en la siguiente batalla?-pregunto con cierta inseguridad poco característica de él.

Mikasa volvió a tomar asiento, pues ya estaba medio incorporada.

-No estoy segura-dijo provocando una ola de inseguridad en el ambiente-pero yo lucho cada momento para mantenerlos con vida…todos hacemos lo mejor por sobrevivir en este mundo cruel-añadió viendo levemente la bufanda.

El chico siguió sin verla.

-¿Tú vas a luchar Eren?-

-Esa pregunta es tonta, claro que pienso hacerlo-

-Yo también…Armin también…nosotros vamos a sobrevivir-

La chica se levantó antes de caminar por el pasillo, Eren en cambio subió la mirada para ver las estrellas. Por algún motivo dejo de ver sus recuerdos sangrientos, la idea de ver aquella masa de mar que le describió Armin, el deseo de ver el mundo con sus ojos. Que ellos tres sobrevivieran a lo que pasara, le hizo sonreír muy levemente, pues a veces sentía que olvidaba como hacerlo.

Por un momento dejo de tener ese deseo egoísta de matar titanes.

Dejo de pensar en seguir las ordenes de comandante y salir de la tiranía.

La verdad de la humanidad le dejo interesar.

Por esa noche, solo tenía el sueño egoísta, uno donde Armin, Mikasa y él vivían fuera de las murallas, en un mundo nuevo por descubrir.

Fue ese pensamiento, él que le hizo pensar que Mikasa tenía razón al ver las estrellas, pues ahora se veían brillantes y hermosas.

 **Fin**

 _Me encanta como Mikasa a pesar de que dice que ya tiene a la gente que desea proteger, a veces se pone débil por no querer matar a gente que conoce._

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


End file.
